1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor such as an MFP that can send data to a terminal device of a user via a network, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an image forming device called a multifunction device or an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) having functions of a copier, a scanner, a fax, a network printer and a document server is becoming commonplace.
A user gives an instruction to the image forming device to perform a desired process usually by operating an operation panel of the image forming device. Then, the image forming device creates a job and registers it in a queue so that the execution of the process for the job is started when its turn comes. However, there is a case where the job cannot be executed because the image forming device is not equipped with a function necessary for executing the job or a malfunction has happened in hardware or software.
In this case, the image forming device abandons the job regarding that an error occurred. If the image forming device detects that the job cannot be performed when receiving the instruction for the job from the user, it refuses to register the job. Therefore, the user has to give the instruction again after the malfunction is resolved or the necessary function is added.
In order to improve facility of a user when an error occurred in the image forming device, some methods are proposed as follows. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-150359 discloses a method in which when detecting an abnormal condition that occurred in a device performing a job, an attribution of a user who issued the job is determined. Then, if a result indicating that the user who issued the job does not exist in the proximity is obtained, a person who exists in the proximity of the device is notified of information about occurrence of the abnormal condition. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-169683 discloses a method in which when an error occurred, all the jobs that can be affected by the error are determined in accordance with a type of the error. Devices that requested to execute the jobs are determined. Then, an error message is sent to the devices.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-327854 discloses a method in which when a print error occurred, the user who activated the current job is notified of the error. After that, when the error is recovered, all the registered users are notified of the recovery. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-305334 discloses a method in which when an abnormal condition in a printer is detected, it is monitored whether or not the abnormal condition has been resolved after a predetermined time has passes from the detection. Then, if the abnormal condition has not been resolved, error information is sent to a host computer that sent print data that were under process when the abnormal condition was detected or to a host computer that sent print data before or after the time when the abnormal condition was detected.
In addition, various methods are proposed as below that are used for adding functions or changing settings in an image forming device. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-259100 discloses a method in which when setting of authorization for using a printing device is changed, the changed contents are sent to a user whose right for use was changed. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-196915 discloses a method in which device information is obtained from a printing device by regular polling or the like. If there is a change in a state of the printing device, a notice of the change is sent to an information processor by electronic mail.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-123380 discloses a method in which if setting information of a printer is changed, the setting information after the change is automatically sent to a host computer. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-189041 discloses a method in which if setting of an Internet facsimile device is changed by remote access using electronic mail, the Internet facsimile device notifies a person who made the change about a result of the change and information of contents. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-366319 discloses a method in which an update process of software is automatically performed during a power save mode of a printing processor.
However, according to the conventional method, when a user tries to make the image forming device perform the abandoned job again, the job is not accepted and is abandoned again unless a cause of the error is not removed. Therefore, the user may repeat the instruction operation in vain. If the circumstance permits using a plurality of image forming devices, it would be possible to find and use another image forming device that can perform the job. In that case, however, it would be inconvenient if it is disposed at a distant place from the user. In addition, it would require time and effort to find another image forming device that can perform the job. Even if such an image forming device is found, there is a possibility that the image forming device becomes overloaded to affect other user or deteriorate process efficiency of the entire system.
Furthermore, the user has to check a state of hardware or software of the image forming device one by one before instructing the execution of the job. According to the method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-196915, when there is a change in a state of the printing device, a notice of the change is sent to an information processor by electronic mail. In this way, the user may know that a cause of an error has been removed. However, receiving electronic mail every time when a change happened in the printing device would be burdensome to a user because he or she has to check unnecessary information.